halofandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Stacker/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes said by Pete Stacker. Halo: Combat Evolved Scripted Dialog *"Go, go, go! File out people, let's move!" - In the beginning of level The Silent Cartographer. *"Hey, I didn't know you made house calls, Foehammer!" - To Carol Rawley after killing all the Covenant forces in the beach, level The Silent Cartographer. *"Second Squad! Ready to roll, soon as everybody's topside!" - By O.S. *"Dammit! Okay, people, we got company comin', let's set the table. Engage enemy forces on sight!" - After Foehammer informed the Second Squad about Covenant air forces approaching. *"Negative! They're closin' in too fast, negative!" - When Cortana suggested to engage the enemy inside the structure. *"Chief! You gotta find the Cartographer! We'll keep 'em busy as long as we can!" Halo 2 Scripted Dialog *"We're operational, Ma'am, barely. Our pilots didn't make it." - To Cortana, level Outskirts. *"Chief! Glad you could make it. Crash site's on the other side of this hotel, Chief. Covenant are crawling all over it. Follow me." - When reached the Hotel Zanzibar area. *"Stay outta sight." - In the Hotel Zanzibar corridor. *"Could use you on the gun, Chief!" - Driving the Gauss Warthog. *"Ow, we gotta Ghost inbound!" - Level Metropolis. *"Fall back, fall back!" - Being under fire by Phantom, level Metropolis. *"I'll drive." - On the first Gondola, level Regret. Halo 3 Scripted Dialog Some of these quotes may belong to him or to Sergeant Reynolds. *"Get those turrets up! Watch your fields of fire!" - In the level Crow's Nest. *"Quiet. Cut the chatter." *"Calm before the storm, Marines. Enjoy it." *"Point of entry, best assessment?" - In the cave area, level Crow's Nest. *"Agreed. Master Chief, get there." - About getting to a hangar. *"Agreed. Chief, Arbiter. Get there." - In Co-op. *"Drones! A whole swarm! Take 'em down!! Short, controlled bursts!!" - In Ops Center. *"You did the best you could, Sir. Let's get the survivors up to the hangar. There's an elevator just outside the barracks." - To the Master Chief, in Co-op. *"I repeat: My convoy's been hit. I've got wounded... We're on the Tsavo Highway about... East of Voi. Someone, anyone, please, respond!" - By COM, level Tsavo Highway. *"We were en route to Voi, Chief. Banshees jumped us, started strafing. Pretty much ruined our day." - To the Master Chief. *"Marines in Voi really needed my supplies, Chief. But I'm pretty sure they'll be plenty happy to see you." - In a Warthog with the Master Chief, riding into tunnel blocked by Shield Barrier. *"Take down that barrier, Chief. Power Supply should be inside the tunnel." - If you wait to low the Barrier. *"Chief, the barrier only works against vehicles. You should be able to walk right through." *"Ready when you are, Chief. Open the door, take point; we'll cover you with the .50!" - In the beginning of the level The Storm. *"All armor, form up on the lower doorway. Chief, get upstairs; have your robot pick that lock!" - On the level the The Ark. *"Yeah, well... you're also our ticket through this wall. So if you don't mind...?" - To 343 Guilty Spark. *"All armor, form up! Hit 'em where it hurts!" *"First line clear! Move up!" - When the two Wraith's are detroyed. *"Second line: clear! Push forward!" *"Bravo, flank and cover! I want everybody supportin' the Chief; he'll take it down!" *"Brace yourselves; we're going in a little hot!" - After the Pelican was hit in the beginning of the level The Covenant. *"Alright, up the beach! Take out that Wraith! *"Hornets inbound!" - In the level The Covenant. Gameplay Quotes *"Keep it up and you might be on my good site." *"You got two hands, you used them before, use them now!" *"Hey, you made that look easy!" - Halo 2. *"Once more with feeling, let's go, people." *"Hey, I heard you fellows taste JUST LIKE CHICKEN!" *"That's what I called a team effort, lets get ready, people!" *"I'm sorry. Your name is... uh..." - When he accidentally shoots a Marine. *"You do not deserve to wear the beret!" *"Well, that's one way to save ammo!" - If you run over a lot of Covenant with a Warthog. *"Hay... hows ninety millimeters of tungsten strike ya?" - When you first get a Tank in Halo 3. *"It always pays to make sure." - Shooting a dead Covenant in Halo: Combat Evolved. *"Hey, you hungry? Here, have some bullets!" - IWHBYD Skull required, on The Ark. *"FALL BACK!" - When Marines are getting quickly killed, note that even though he gives the order to fall back, no one falls back, not even him. *"Yep, it's really me." - On Floodgate, IWHBYD may be required. *"Hey, anyone got any earplugs?" - Halo 2, while climbing into the Warthog Gunner seat. *"I can't hold a grudge against you." - If you kill too many Marines and you stop. *"If my face looked like a squid, I'd be angry, too!" - Taunting an Elite. *"You big footed, ugly sucker!" *"Man, I could make a mess with this!" - If given a power weapon. *"Get ready to bring out the Elephant Guns!" - Halo 3, the Ark, when facing the Scarab. *"I'm gonna send all the way back to Planet Jackass!" - Halo 3, The Storm, when fighting a Scarab after destroying the last Anti-Air Wraith. *"Don't eat that donut!" - Said Crow's Nest with IWHBYD Skull on. *"Alright, start digging a hole, someone start digging a hole." (Stacker, when Chief dies) *"Rock n' Roll, let's get ready people" *"I want HOT BARRELS people! POUR IT ON EM!" *"What in the hell-?" *"Break out the butter, because you are about to get fried!" - Said in Halo: Combat Evolved, when on the LAAG. *"Swap 'em for the mag." *"Grenades are like RAM. You can never have too much." *"This is too much!! Even for a Pete! Aaaaah!" - Said when he takes damage. *"I don't need bodies, I just need a count." *"Man, you're shooting like you got a cheat code!" - If you shoot bullets and miss your targets a lot. *"Damn, I look good!" *"Dodge that, ya son of a bitch!" *"Next one who dies gets double duty." - When a Marine dies. *"How are you still alive?" *"My mom thought I was gonna be a doctor!" *"Sir, we have to develop what we call trust." *"I would have been your daddy, but the dog beat me over the fence!" *"Where are your glasses, boy?" - If you shoot him. *"Hey! Where's the morphine?" - When he gets hit by enemy fire. *"Fall in over here!" *"Keep firing! Let's spend some of that taxpayer money!" *"Well, that's one way to save ammo!" - After splattering lots of Covenant. *"There is no radio. Quit looking for it and drive!" - When you flip a Warthog, IWHBYD Skull may be required. *"When you die, I'm gonna be a happy, happy man." *"I didn't like him either, but DAMN!" - After you get killed. *"Ew! You make my mother-in-law look pretty!" *"Let God sort 'em out!" *"Suck it, split-lip!" *"Hey! No one said, 'freeze tag'!" - If the Master Chief/Arbiter and all surrounding allies are inactive for a while. *"Uh, leave the cursing to the professionals, son." - When the Marine is cursing. *"That's fine and all... but you still owe me twenty bucks." *"I hope you're not all talk, Marine." *"Hey, if you suck, that's your own damn fault!" *"You don't have the right to wear the beret!" *"This sucks with a capital K!" *"What is wrong with you?" - When you shoot him. *"I'm sorry. Your name is... uh..." *"Yo mama's so ugly, her tears run down the back of her head!" *"Chief, you're freaking me out." - If you stare at Stacker for a while. *"Pour it on, Marines, you aren't paying for the rounds!" *"Oh, crap!" - When stuck by a Grenade. *"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah!" *"You are lucky that breathing is an involuntary reflex." *"You're breathing, you had me worried." *"Nice pause but the world ain't gonna save itself." *"He's an idiot, about to become a DEAD idiot." *"A plan is a beautiful thing when it works. This is a beautiful thing." *"According to the manual, you're a dumbass!" *"French fried ugly! Favorite dish!" *"Hey! Mr. Spaghetti!" *"Hey there, blue bastard! You're gonna die!" *"I'm gonna carve a lucky charm outta you, meat head!" *"Hey, Mr. Latrine - is that a toilet on your back?" *"Hey, Chewie! Your about to be turned into a foot rest!" *"I'm gonna crack you open and put you on a pile of pasta!" *"17B! Bingo!" *"Your a thing named Blue, how do you do? Now you're gonna die!" *"Alright, lets see what the big A can do." - Said when spotting the Arbiter. *"That's okay, ten-for-one!" - Said when Marine laments over a dead ally. *"Belay that, Marine!" - When other Marine says that they'll try to lure out an enemy. *"Heeeeey, Kalamari!" - Said to Elite during a fight. *"Help 'em help, people!" *"I bet a fiddle of gold against your soul 'cause I think I'm gonna kill ya'!" - Halo 3, IWHBYD required. *"You're gonna look like a splat on my wind shield, big blue!" *"I'm gonna rip your head off and shove it where the sun don't shine!" - Halo 3, IWHBYD required. *"Boy, the uglier they are, the harder they fall!" - Halo 3, IWHBYD possibly needed. *"I'm sorry, did you really need to be that bad?!" - Halo 2, when you shoot him. *"I do not like the idea of dying, just so you know." - Halo 3, possibly IWHBYD needed. *"Wow, it's not even my birthday!" - Halo 3, when given a good weapon, IWHBYD needed. *"We have an uninvited Wraith coming in for breakfast!" - Halo 3, IWHBYD needed. *"This is not where the American idles!" - Halo 3, IWHBYD needed. *"I'll pretend that was an accident, Chief!" - Halo 2 and Halo 3, IWHBYD possibly needed for Halo 3. *"I just love getting up every morning and kicking ass." - Halo 3. *"Does the name Bozo mean anything to you?" - Halo 2. *"Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, I kill you." - Halo 2. *"Hey, cow chunky!" - Halo 2. *"Hostile! And I mean it!" - Halo 2. *"Hot potato!" - Halo 2, when throwing Grenade. *"How does 90mm of Tungsten strike ya?!" - Halo 3. *"Remember me, from New Mombasa?" - Halo 3, if you stare at him for a while. *"There is no radio, so stop looking." - Halo 3, if you are driving extremely bad. *"All the things left back there is a shortcut to Hell!" *"Uuuu! Big green's gonna get ya!" - In Halo 2. *"This is what we paid for, lets get ready, people!" *"Move on through, Marines!" - Order given by him. *"Hey - ho! Well done, Marines!" Category: Quotes